


Enter Ana Amari

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Amari and Widowmaker have unfinished business. This time, Ana has the upper hand. Speed prompt, written in 27 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Ana Amari

 

When Widowmaker came to, the first thing she was aware of was how much the joints in her arms and legs ached. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, and she knew what followed it: the thick and bundled cords slapping on the examination table beside her, and the sharp, stabbing pain of the plugs being buried in her flesh. The business-as-usual voice of her Talon mentor  _raking_  at her flesh with the wires. He was disappointed in her. She’d failed an assignment, now it was time for reconditioning to address whatever weakness had been uncovered in her.

Her mentor was harsh but fair: he never let her be conscious for long. Just enough for her to  _feel_  the consequences of her failure. She deserved it.  

As she fluttered her eyes open, bracing for the plugs, a shadow blocked the fluorescent light above. She closed her eyes, waiting for that voice to say ‘Hello, Widowmaker’.  

“Hello, Amélie.”

Her eyes sprung open. That wasn’t the voice she was expecting! Her heart—something she hardly felt these days—began a steady drum in her chest. “W-What…?” When her vision cleared, the silhouette was still too blurry to see who it—there was something underneath her eye, though? It seemed—

The Eye of Ra tattoo.

Her breath caught in her throat. Was she hallucinating? Ana Amari was dead! “B-But I killed you!”

The silhouette shrugged nonchalantly. “Guess you’re not as hot shit as those Talon psychos would have you believe, because…” She flourished a bow. “Not dead.”

It took a moment for Widowmaker to realised Ana was holding a sheet of thin plastic in one hand, and what she had thought was the bundled cords on the examination table was actually a hose. Water was trickling out of it.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no… she tried to sit up, but she was tethered in place by her wrists and ankles. Now she could feel her heart pounding. “Talon is a million times the organization that Overwatch will  _ever_  be,” she spat at Ana as she wrenched at her bindings anyway. “You were all  _fools_  to fall for that idiot Morrison’s simplistic fantasy about playing heroes!”

Ana made no move to free her. She just shrugged again. “Well, it hardly matters now,” she said dismissively, and then stretched the plastic between two hands. “You and I have some talking to do, Amélie.”

“Unless great advances in technology have been made without my knowledge, Amari, I think it is still impossible to talk to the dead, and Amélie is dead.”

Ana pressed her lips together, unmoved. “Dead like me?” she asked rhetorically, and then leant over the examination table. “She’s not dead, not Amélie. She’s hiding in there. Thanks to your subpar aim, I now have the opportunity to find out how deeply Talon buried her in you.”

Before Widowmaker could reply, Ana reached down and pulled the plastic tight across her nose and mouth, muffling the woman’s shouts as she reached for the water hose.

 


End file.
